Doctor, ¿Quién?
by eminahinata
Summary: Y sus compañeros, mientras, tenían mucho que investigar. Secuela de Torchwood. Slash. Crossover.


**Titulo:** Doctor, ¿Quién?

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom(s):** Hawaii Five-0/Doctor Who (mención de Torchwood)

**Palabras:** 1,374

**Pareja(s):** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams; Insinuación Doctor 10/Danny Williams, OMC/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, crossover

**Disclaimer:** Todas las series y personajes mencionados son propiedad y creación de sus respectivos guionistas y demás. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Sólo por la pura diversión. Si fueran mías las serie, ¡oh!, créanme… serian el sueño de cualquier fangirl. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Dedicatoria especial:** Este fic va para **Vismur,** **Yvarlcris **y **Zoe**. Y también para todas aquellas personas que han comentado en mis anteriores fics. ¡Feliz año 2012!

**Resumen:** Y sus compañeros, mientras, tenían mucho que investigar. Secuela de Torchwood. Slash. Crossover.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Wow, ya es un nuevo año. Por lo que espero que este Fandom pronto se llene con más historias McDanno. ¡Porque ellos lo valen! Y nosotras también. Bueno, este fic ha sido pensado muy seriamente, pero al final me gusto como quedo. Este es la secuela de _**La familia de Ianto**_, _**Costellano**_ y _**Torchwood**_. Amo a Torchwood y Doctor Who, por lo que no pude resistirme a escribir un crossover con mi doctor favorito, jeje. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

.

**Doctor, ¿Quién?**

By: eminahinata

.

Era un día normal y tranquilo en la isla tropical de Hawaii, en donde un grupo de hombres y mujeres valientes se levantaban de sus camas día con día para proteger a los habitantes de aquel paraíso soleado.

Así, que cuando de un momento a otro, un estruendoso ruido se escucho por toda la base ese hermoso día jueves, Danny Williams sabía que su (momentánea) paz se esfumo en un soplido. Y, _oh_, que lo gritaría al cielo. Pronto vio a sus compañeros enfundar sus armas y prepararse para cualquier escenario, pero él bien sabía. Y odiaba eso. ¿Por qué, precisamente, tenía que pasar esto? Con lo que le había costado explicarles a todos que Torchwood era clasificado y, que por ende, no podía decir nada. Incluso se atrevió a poner en la mesa las misiones secretas de Steve, por lo que este pronto se cruzo de brazos y lo dejo. Cosa que sabía no era todo del cien por ciento. Conociendo al castaño estaría moviendo cielo y tierra para descubrir que era lo que ocultaba. Suerte.

Max, bueno, él era otra historia.

El resto vio con asombro como de un momento a otro una caja azul de policía, así, _una caja azul_ de policía se materializaba de la _nada _en medio de la sede, una intermitente luz roja en la parte superior chillaba por su llegada. El joven médico forense no sabía si desmayarse o gritar a los cielos.

La puerta se abrió con extrema lentitud y pronto Steve apuntaba a la dirección por cualquier movimiento. Sorpresivamente un hombre en traje y chapulines salió de esta, corriendo rápidamente hasta donde un despreocupado Danny se encontraba de pie, derribándolo y ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Un segundo más tarde una joven mujer de color salía por la puerta, una expresión alterada y preocupada, corriendo hasta donde el desconocido y Danny se encontraban en el suelo.

-¡Doctor! –grito la mujer y el hombre no tuvo más remedio que levantarse mientras la joven mujer ayudaba a levantar al detective de Jersey-. ¡No haga eso! ¡Alguien pudo haber salido lastimando! –en respuesta el hombre sonrió y todos vieron como Danny veía al hombre en una mescla de sentimientos, una que dejo a Steve con ganas de lanzarse al extraño hombre y alejarlo de _su_ rubio.

El resto se quedo muy quieto.

-¡Danael! –exclamo el hombre y nuevamente se lanzo a Danny, esta vez logrando mantener el equilibrio y compartir el abrazo-. ¡Me alegro verte de nuevo! Y dime, ¿Cómo está el niño Ilyan? –Danny se separo, una fugaz mirada a sus amigos.

-Bueno, ya no es un niño –se rasco la parte trasera de la nuca en un gesto nervioso-. Pero está bien. Causando problemas por donde va –se dirigió a la mujer y extendió su mano-. Es un gusto volver a verla, Dra. Martha Jones –la mujer se vio confundida.

-¿Nos conocemos? –el rubio sonrió con gesto misterioso.

-_Nos conoceremos_ -.

-Oh –ella asintió-. Es un gusto, Danael. Doctor me ha hablado mucho de usted e Ilyan… -vio como suspiraba el rubio.

-Sí, bueno. Hay mucho que contar –los dos voltearon a ver al Doctor, que caminaba por todo el lugar como Pedro en su casa-. Tan solo espero que no te cause tantos problemas –señalo en un gesto exasperado.

-No tienes ni idea –ahora ambos suspiraron.

-Por qué eso no me extraña –negó con la cabeza.

-¿Danno? –el detective volteo a ver a su equipo, Joe y Max y pronto una expresión irritada se poso en su rostro.

-Ah, será mejor que nos sentemos. Esto es largo, muy largo para contar –algo golpeando el suelo se escucho un segundo más tarde.

-Ups, lo siento -.

-¡Doctor! -.

-o-

Media hora más tarde los de 5-0 se encontraban sentaos alrededor de una mesa, los ojos desorbitados y no creyendo lo que habían visto. Está bien, por dentro era mucho más grande. Incluso Max se había desmayado y minutos después recuperado la conciencia para acosar al extraterrestre con preguntas, que bebía una taza de té cortesía de Danny.

-¿Así que conocieron al escritor de Sherlock Holmes? –sonrió Martha sorbiendo de su tasa.

-Así es. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle era una persona muy frustrada –asintió Danny, haciendo caso omiso del mutismo de sus compañeros, quienes no habían tocado aun su tasa.

-Oh, yo conocí a Shakespeare… -apoyo sus codos en la mesa.

-Sí, lo sé. Ese viaje en particular esta archivado en los archivos de Unidad –señalo el rubio. Martha asintió.

-¡Ah! Hablando de Unidad, ¿cómo está Alistair? –pregunto el Doctor.

-Bueno, el murió hace más o menos una década, Doctor –sonrió con tristeza. La expresión del extraterrestre se volvió nostálgica.

-Es una pena. Era un buen hombre –tomo de su tasa, acomodando sus piernas sobre la mesa.

-Pero el Dr. Sullivan sigue dando lata. Hemos intentado que se jubile, pero no hay modo para ello –negó con la cabeza el rubio-. ¡Y el pobre ya ni mira! –el Doctor rió estrepitosamente.

-¡Eso suena como Harry! -.

-o-

-…Y luego Ilyan y yo salimos corriendo por aquel bosque, yo descalzo y en una túnica, seguidos por los habitantes iracundos y con armas… -le dio una mirada sombría al Doctor, que puso su mejor cara de inocente.

-¿Yo que sabía que te tomarían como sacrificio para un dios pagano de ese pueblo? –hizo un gesto con la mano. Steve se atraganto con el té que bebía.

-Ah, no sé. ¿No se supone que debe conocerlo todo? -.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con él –levanto la mano Martha.

-o-

-Para todo esto, ¿Qué dijeron tus padres por desaparecer tres años lineales? –pregunto Martha.

-Bueno, ellos pensaron que como Ilyan y yo estábamos enamorados –Steve volvió atragantarse-. Decidimos escapar para explorar el mundo… lo que no es muy falso –suspiro el rubio-. Mi madre no dejo de burlarse de mí desde entonces y mi padre no quiso soltarme durante tres horas luego de presentarnos en casa… Pero se contento cuando le dimos sus recuerdos -.

-¿Recuerdos? –el rubio sonrió-. Oh –rió.

-Y luego papá salió persiguiendo al Doctor con una escoba por todo el vecindario –el señor del tiempo puso una expresión aterrada.

-Tú padre está loco, Danael -.

-¿Cuál de los dos? –pregunto con burla. El Doctor le lanzo una cuchara a la sien.

-o-

-Fue un gusto volverte a ver, niño Danael –le dijo el Doctor al rubio, todos reunidos donde la TARDIS cantaba su despedida a ellos-. Ella dice que te echará de menos –señalo y el rubio sonrió.

-Yo también –paso su mano por la superficie, luego se dirigió hacia Martha-. Hay lo cuidas. Es propenso a accidentes –le dio una mirada burlona-. Y por cualquier cosa, nunca de los nunca aceptes ir a Barcelona. El planeta, no la ciudad –le dijo sombrío-. Me lo agradecerás -.

-Creo que te tomare la palabra –se acerco y lo abrazo.

-Ah, y para la Navidad del 2007 ponte ropa para cena. Alguien llegara a verte con una propuesta de trabajo –le dijo en un guiño. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

De esta forma el Doctor, Martha y Max (quien había sido invitado por el extraterrestre para viajar una temporada por el universo con la promesa de ser regresado en una semana en el tiempo lineal y bajo las amenazas de Danny que lo trajera sin ningún trauma… o al menos no tantos) partieron con la TARDIS acariciando la mente de Danny, que sonrió en toda respuesta y pronto la cabina azul no dejo ningún rastro de su visita.

La sede quedo en silencio, un silencio muy pesado.

Danny tosió y antes de que pudiera decir nada, cierto hombre de la marina lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro fuera de la sede y hacia el auto, ignorando las protestas de su amigo y las miradas burlonas del resto.

Sólo él _tenía_ el derecho de poner esa mirada llena de amor en el rostro de Danny. No Doctor, no Ilyan. Sólo _él._

Más tarde podría sacarle toda la información de Unidad, Torchwood y viajes en el tiempo. Más tarde cuando ambos se encontraran desnudos, jadeantes y doloridos en la cama de Steve. Ahora había cosas mucho más importantes que atender.

Y sus compañeros, mientras, tenían mucho que investigar.

-Fin-

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


End file.
